Cry Me Out: NightcloudxCrowfeather
He never loved me. I knew that from the first time I called him my mate. I was suspicious of him anyways in the beginning, with all the Feathertail gush. I felt sorry for him, I did; I wouldn't wish that kind of grief on any cat. I forgave him for that one, he was just a foolish apprentice then. Although every time I called his name, Crowfeather, I gritted my teeth and stuck it out. But Leafpool, this was one time too many... I''' '''got your e-mails you just don't get females now do you, What's in my heart is not in your head anyway I was so excited when he asked me to be his mate. I thought that my dream had finally come true - I was getting the love of my life at last. But every night he snuck out, and I wasn't as blind as he thought I was. I tried to ignore it and squeeze it out of my perfect relationship fantasies. Him twining my tail with mine, nuzzling muzzles against our brushing flanks... But every night he appeared later and later, and in the morning he was even as tired as when he fell into his nest at night. I would know, because I slept beside him. I bristled my neck fur, and a slow snarl escaped my lips. Never again. Mate you're too late, and you weren't worth the wait, now were you? It's out of my paws, since you blew your last chance when you played me Crowfeather noticed the difference in my gaze as I stared at him. I didn't try to hide anything the next few moons, and now my glare was halfway through a grimace and a nasty snarl ripping my jaws. It broke my heart, but I swatted it away and he didn't deserve my love or any of my other feelings. Not even my hatred. Crowfeather tried to please me, to soothe me, and he stopped meeting Leafpool, but every time I looked at him, wanting to forgive him, I couldn't stop thinking if he was sleeping with Leafpool or if he was sleeping with me. I bared my teeth at him every time and stalked back to my den. You'll have to cry me out, you'll have to cry me out The tears that'll fall will mean nothing at all, it's time to get over yourself I know I should stop thinking about him. Focus on my Clan, my real friends, my real family. But my family also consisted of Breezekit, who was my kit with Crowfeather. Why did I ever make that mistake? The mistake wasn't Breezekit, of course not; I loved him to death. I thought that it wouldn't do to have our family yanked apart by one messy relationship. Or two, I added sourly. If I ever met Feathertail in StarClan... I unsheathed my claws, swiping my tongue over my jaws hungrily. Stop, I told myself. If there's ever a chance that the relationship can be healed (of course, only for my son's sake), then I will take it. I decided to go visit Crowfeather and confront Leafpool in one of their meetings, to see what was really going on. Baby you ain't all that, baby there's no way back You can keep talkin' but baby I'm walkin' away "What are you doing here?" Crowfeather spat, starting. Leafpool jumped five feet into the air. I stiffened with satisfaction and maybe even a little anger. I stood up nose to nose with Crowfeather; now I've seen the proof of them side by side, purring and reliving my perfect fantasies, the ones I wanted to be true for me... "I thought I could heal our relationship and work something out," I hissed softly. A growl was working from my throat. "But clearly that isn't possible with her entangled in this. Isn't she a medicine cat?" I sneered the last two words over my shoulder, pleased that they made Leafpool look abashed and Crowfeather... angry, scared, and fearful? Not like I cared what he felt anymore. It was over between us. Forever. The pic on your phone, proves you weren't alone, she was with you, yeah Now I couldn't care about who, what, or where, we're through Hope you enjoyed my little Song Fanfiction! Comment on what could be improved, opinions, etc. - honestly, I'll welcome anything :) Nightcloud x Crowfeather forever!!! Category:Songfic